untitled
by Kennedy
Summary: This is going to be a M/M story, based after one of the most recent Roswell's in which Maria's bandcamp buddy comes to town.
1. Prolouge

Maria DeLuca sighed as she looked at a picture of her and her now ex-boyfriend Michael. Only hours before she had told him that she wanted to break up. He probably thought that she was leaving him for Billy, her old friend that had been visiting her recently. Sure, Billy had kissed her, and it had been a very good kiss. But it didn't send off the sparks that Michael's kiss did. But she couldn't think of his kisses now, because then she would want to go back to him, and this time she was determined to find herself. Michael and her had broken up many times over the past two years or so, but they were usually initiated by Michael and his "need for space". But right now Maria was feeling like she had lost a part of herself, and that if she didn't get it back she could never be the same again. She loved Michael with all her heart, but right now that just didn't seem to be enough. So, she had told him that they were breaking up, and she didn't know whether or not she would be coming back to him. As Maria stared at the picture she thought that her comment about not knowing if she'd go back to him was what had hit Michael before. Because all the other times they had broken up, Maria had been right there and waiting for Michael to decide to come back to HER. 


	2. Regrets?

Maria looked up from taking an elderly couple's order to find Michael Guerin staring at her from the cooks window. She quickly looked back to her order pad and pretended she didn't see him. After she finished taking the order she knew she'd have to go place it on the cooks turnstile. As she did she avoided eye contact with Michael at all costs.   
  
"You know you can't not look at me forever." Michael said to Maria with a tone that relayed his annoyance. "I'm not not looking at you." Maria said in a quiet voice. Michael just shook his head and went back to cooking.  
  
Maria bit her lip and went back out to tend to customers. This was killing her. Little did he know, she had been looking at him. All day infact, she couldn't help sneaking little glances at him when he wasn't looking. 'Maria, get a hold of yourself, you're the one that wanted to break up in the first place." Maria scolded herself in her head.   
  
**Flashback**  
"I love you Maria." Michael said as he played with a strand of her long blond hair. "For the first time in my life I really mean it, and want to say it."  
  
Maria smiled with tears in her eyes. "I love you too Michael."  
  
"Do you promise you won't leave me like everyone else." He asked in a serious yet quiet voice. He place his hands on either side of her face and stared deep into her eyes.  
  
"I promise Michael. I won't leave." Maria said as she stood on tiptoe and kissed him gently on the corner of his mouth before kissing him hard square on the lips, as if to seal her promise.  
  
**end flashback**  
  
Maria stood infront of the counter in a daze. He must feel so betrayed Maria thought desperately. 'I promised not to leave him, and what do I do? I'm just like everyone else in his life, except for Max and Isabelle that is.' Even the thought of Isabelle still brought a slight frown to Maria's face. Even though her and Michael decided not to pursue their destiny. 'What right would I have to be jealous anyway?!' Maria shook her head as if to clear her thoughts, and returned to work. 


	3. Crying, Talking, and Walking away.

Maria looked out the window of the Crashdown. It was after hours and she could see Max and Liz kissing outside on the curb. Maria sighed and turned away from the scene. Lately all she thought about was Michael and what a big mistake she made by breaking up with him. Just seeing Max and Liz made her extremely jealous, and that wasn't a feeling she enjoyed. She spun around on her stool as she heard the back room door slam shut. What she saw was Michael. They hadn't actually been alone in the same room since they broke up and she was nervous.   
"God Maria relax. We just broke up, no big deal." Michael said with a scowl. He hated the fact that she wouldn't even look at him let alone talk to him anymore. It was her choice to break up, what happened to 'We can still be friends'.  
Maria looked at Michael alittle hurt, she thought the break up would affect him enough to atleast think it was important. "I know, its just awkward that's all. I don't really know what I can and can't say to you anymore, or even if we're supposed to talk at all." Maria said while staring at her hands.  
Michael let out an exasperated sigh. "Don't you think you should have thought about that before?! Yeah it sucks we broke up, but I don't see why we can't atleast talk anymore." Michael knew he was hurting her by acting like he didn't care that we weren't going out anymore. But hell she had hurt him by leaving him.  
"Okay, then lets talk." Maria said in a quiet voice. She wasn't really sure if thats what she had wanted. All she knew was that she wasn't happy with out him. She thought she was losing herself when she was with Michael, but without him she didn't even want to wake up in the morning.   
Michael sat down next to her on a stool without looking at her. "Kay...was it someone else?" Michael asked while staring at the wall ahead of him with a clenched jaw.  
"WHAT??!" Maria yelled, "How could you even think that there was someone else? You know that you were the only one." She said while finally looking at him even though he wouldn't look at her.  
"Well I can't think of any other reason! Things were great with us. I mean sure I was alittle jealous of your band camp buddy, but that was just because I didn't want to lose you...but well it looks like I lost you anyway." He said as he looked her in the eye with a very sad look.  
"You haven't lost me, atleast I don't think you have. I was just confused. I felt like when I was with you I was a different person. And I just didn't want to lose who I really was." Maria said while trying to find the words to express how she felt exactly.   
"I don't want you to lose who you are either! But I don't see why being with me was making you lose that. I never tried to make you be someone you weren't. I love you for who you are Maria." Michael said as he put his hand on top of hers.  
Maria stared at their hands then looked up into his eyes with tears in hers. "I know...i'm just so confused Michael. I love you too, but I just don't want to be that girl. That girl who lives her life through her boyfriend and isn't anything without him." she said as tears slipped down her cheeks.  
Michael entertwined their fingers together tighter and wiped her tears with his other hand. "Maria look at me...I love you, and I understand what you're trying to do. And if we can't be together than that's fine...but I can't lose you...You're all I have." He said with passion in his voice.  
Maria fell into his arms and hugged him tightly. "You'll never lose me Michael, I'm right here...I just want to try this alone for alittle bit. But we're always friends." And with that she stood up and walked out of the Crashdown before she did something she regreted.  
Michael just watched her walk away. He would get her back, he had to. He loved her. 


End file.
